


Unsymptober

by Luka_the_Goat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_the_Goat/pseuds/Luka_the_Goat
Summary: A month filled with unsympathetic sides!!! This is cross-posted on my tumblr https://time-to-cry-my-dudes.tumblr.com/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Unsympathetic! Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for physical and mental abuse. Also unsympathetic Patton, please read the tags and don't put yourself in danger.

Patton loved all of his kiddos, well almost all of them. See Patton had prided himself on being the best dad the mindscape had ever seen, except when it came to Remus. Remus wasn't like his other kiddos, he was vulgar and loud, filled to the brim with unacceptable ideas. Patton had figured this was nothing that he couldn't fix, after all, he had the same issues with Virgil and Janus and he got them to behave. But no matter how much he tried to talk to Remus about his ideas, that duke remained the same. So Patton did what any good father would do, he grounded him. Locked him in the closet down the hall, say that he could get out only when he stopped producing those terrible ideas. it had worked for a while, but eventually, Remus got rowdy again but not as much as before the time outs began. Still, Patton couldn't let this disobedience stand, it wouldn't be fair to all his other kiddos who behaved themselves. So he started a more physical way of silencing Remus, just little punches to the throat or mouth whenever he started acting up. And it had worked. Remus was as quiet as a mouse, at all times never talking. It was like paradise for Patton, he had finally tamed Remus. Sure it had taken a while but he did it. Whenever Remus was disobedient, it just took a hit to shut him up. The Mindscape was finally perfect again.


	2. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning unsympathetic Remus, decapitation

Remus was fed up with the way everyone ignored him. He had grown tired of the others treating him like he didn't exist. 

If they wanted to ignore him, he would make them see him.

It was 3 am when he put his plan in action. He teleported all of the sides to his side of Imagination. Except for Roman, he teleported him to his throne room. All of the sides were given a paper with directions. Find your way to the castle or die. 

Remus settled down on his throne to wait after tying his brother up. Sure enough, all of the sides started to appear, one by one. First Logan, then Virgil, Janus, and lastly Patton. Poor things were all beaten up and bleeding.

"Remus! What is 'not' the meaning of this." Janus demanded anger shining in his eyes. 

"Well, Jannie-poo. Straight to the point as always, I see." Remus replies from his throne, malintent shining through his voice, " Just a small game! If you guys can get to Roman before the timer runs out he lives! If not, oh well. Not my problem." 

With a flick of his hand, a swarm of monsters appears, and Roman's head is put in a guillotine. An hourglass appears with 5:00 minutes worth of sand in it. 

"Times Started!" Remus cheers, as he turns the hourglass upside down.

The other sides fight and fight, but to no prevail. The last grain of salt falls and everyone's faces fall. I laugh as I snap my finger gagging and tying them effectively. I stride over to Roman, who has tears streaming down his cheeks. 

" Any last words, brother?" Remus drawls.

"You won't get away with this, Re-" The blade falls, severing his head. Remus hears the screams of the others and laughs. He feels the full power of creativity flowing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! have a good day! sorry about the second end note I cant fix it


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Virgil
> 
> Also i dont know whats going on with the notes just ignore them pls

Virgil was alight with glee. He had gained so many loyal servants over the past couple of hours.It wasn't like they had much of a choice. It was either swear their life to him or die, a slow and torturous death. Almost everyone chose to live, like the idiots they were. Well, except for one, his name was Logan. He said he would rather die instead of being loyal to a tyrant. The audacity of him. 

Virgil makes his way down to the prisons where Logan was strung up, nice and pretty, all for him. Virgil walked over to his knife collection, and grabbed his favorite dagger. It was purple and laced with arsenic, not enough to kill though, but enough to put him in a severe amount of pain. 

"And so the fun begins" Virgil says as he drags the blade down Logans arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this chapter!! This is my first time writing in while so sorry if it reads weird. I would like to also say that I don't condone abuse or anything of the sort. This was how I was and still am punished by my parents and so I thought it fits.


End file.
